


make it stop

by MacademiaNutPie



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, Panic Attacks, Vent Fic kind of, he has a panic attack thats it, just slight ones, slight references to sexual assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacademiaNutPie/pseuds/MacademiaNutPie
Summary: its loud and he hates it
Relationships: None
Kudos: 7





	make it stop

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this at 12am while I should be working on another fic

"Do you hear them?"

Mega's fists balled up, tightening around the locks of hair he gripped so tightly onto. It hurt. It hurt so badly but it distracted him from the ghostly voices that rang in his head.

"They miss you."

Mega shook his head rapidly, his breath picking up as he felt phantom hands run over his body, cupping his cheek and turning the warm skin cold.

_ Please  _

Stop

_ Please  _

Stop

_ Please  _

He brought his knees up to his chest, rocking back and forth as the cold Vancouver air drifted in through the opened window. He would feel cold hai seep through the holes on his jumper and hitting his skin, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Come back."

'But I don't want to.' Mega thought, letting a sob escape his throat. He shook his head over and over, trying to get rid of the feeling of hands on him. He felt oddly trapped. He had his back to a wall, his lime green scarf was stained with tears and eyeliner that had been ruined by said tears.

"Come back."

He doesn't want to. He wants to get out of here, he wants to stop the ghostly hands on his sides. The feeling that he's being watched. The feeling that he's always under someone's thumb.

**_WE NEED YOU WE NEED YOU WE NEED YOU WE NEED YOU NEED YOU WE NEED YOU_ **

The pitch of the voice raised until all Mega could hear was a high pitched ringing in his ear, getting more and more painful by the minute. 

_ Come back please. _

He lets out a shaky sigh, laying down on his bed on his side, still with his knees to his chest. He snaked his arms around his legs, hugging them close to his chest and making himself even smaller than he already was.

"Don't be afraid."

**Author's Note:**

> Awooga


End file.
